


Brightport (Parody of "Paris" by Lana Del Rey)

by MacyBelladonna



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyBelladonna/pseuds/MacyBelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "Paris" by Lana Del Rey</p>
<p>A couple of adventurers consider moving to the city of Brightport and dream of potential adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightport (Parody of "Paris" by Lana Del Rey)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/198256) by Lana Del Rey. 



Baby, now it's night  
Promise that we'll get there safely  
Like we always did  
When we was first adventuring

You're sittin' by the road  
Our packs are emptyin' day by day  
Nothing but small time work  
Look at us, we're wasting away  
If we don't get paid now  
We're never gonna get out of here alive

I'm walking back from town  
My bags are filled with new supplies  
Wipe that look off your face  
You act like it's a big surprise  
Don't tell the shopkeepers why  
We just gotta move on to get by

Take me to Brightport  
We got each other's backs  
Brightport  
Mind all the thugs and rats  
Their hearts as black as tar  
Why you playing with that guitar?  
Bounty hunting works so far  
Take me to Brightport (ooh la la ooh la la)

I wanna be your stealthy  
Partner in the dead of night  
Flyin' from street to street  
Their bodies will be hard to find  
We should go while we can  
So one day we might see in hindsight

Our time in Brightport  
Take me to House Silverclaw  
Brightport  
Now we've learned to ask for more  
Ships, inns, and seedy bars  
Ain't got time to watch the stars  
I heard the soup tastes like arse

Take me to Brightport  
We got each other's backs  
Brightport  
Mind all the thugs and rats  
With hearts as black as tar  
Why you playing with that guitar?  
Bounty hunting gets us far  
Take me to Brightport (ooh la la ooh la la)

Pickpocketing passerby  
And throwing rocks at Hammerhand  
Singing 'bout the great butcher  
And his new precious wedding band  
Muddied ripples  
Rusty nipples  
Shining (in Brightport)

Our hearts as black as tar  
Why you playing with that guitar?  
Bounty hunting got us far

Take me to Brightport  
Take me to House Dragonskeep  
Brightport  
Keep off of the busy streets  
Ships, inns, and seedy bars  
Ain't got time to watch the stars  
I heard the soup tastes like arse  
Now we're in Brightport (ooh la la ooh la la)

Baby, now it's night  
Promise that we'll get there safely  
Like we always did  
When we was first adventuring

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the concept of replacing what's considered the city of romance with its exact opposite, thought it sounded hilarious and ran with it.


End file.
